


Teething

by kuncookingfairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Pining, Puppy Lucas, oblivious Kun, past DoKun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuncookingfairy/pseuds/kuncookingfairy
Summary: Kun has a habit of taking care of others. Sometimes it makes him oblivious to other things.





	Teething

It had been the fourth morning in a row that Kun had woke up alone in his bed. Usually his golden retriever puppy would be there, snoring softly and cuddling the older to his chest. There had been only a few times in which Lucas hadn't slept in Kun's bed and Kun had know the younger for at least 15 years now. He remembers his mom bringing home the younger when he was around 8 years old and Kun was 11. Kun had been so happy to grow up with another boy, someone to play with, and keep him company when his parents would go away on business or have to work late. It was like having a younger, hyper and mischievous younger brother that would sometimes want to chew on your socks. The younger had celebrated his 23rd birthday a few months ago, and was now legally an adult but Kun would always have his puppy. Checking the time, he realized that he had just enough time to make some breakfast before he would have to leave for work.  
Rolling out of bed he rubbed his hands through his hair before heading to the shower. After the shower, towel drying his hair and getting dressed he headed to the kitchen. Stopping briefly to peek into Lucas' room, the younger hardly slept in it, using it only for keeping his things, studying and sometimes playing in. He saw the younger asleep on the bed with his face smooshed into a pillow. He didn't even change his clothes from the previous night or pull the covers over himself. He knew the younger could sleep anywhere, but four nights in a row was starting to worry the older. He closed the door a little and knew the younger would wake up when he started to make breakfast. Entering the kitchen he saw Sicheng already drinking some milk and reading a book.

"Good morning Sicheng! Have you slept well?" Kun asked making some coffee. He did drink it, preferring to have some tea, but he knew that the younger two enjoyed. So, he got into the habit of preparing it every morning while going through his daily routine.

"I slept fine. How about you Ge?" Sicheng replied not looking up from his book his ears twitching in acknowledgement.

"I slept okay." Kun smiling to the younger. He grabbed some eggs from the fridge and proceeded to make breakfast. "Lucas has been sleeping in his room. Is he okay?"

Sicheng flicked his eye to the older over the top of his book. Watching Kun for a few minutes before replying that he is sure "the dog is fine."

"Sicheng!" Kun lightly scolded.

"Hey, you're the one who brought me to your home without warning me that there would be a dog about." Sicheng muttered going back to his book.

"Sicheng, you've been living with us for a month now. Won't you let that go?" Kun whined as the eggs cooked. He kept a close eye on them as he knew that Lucas preferred to have his eggs over easy. "I assumed you would have smelt him on me anyways."

"Don't try and act cute Ge, it doesn't suit you." Sicheng teased. "Besides, you work at a hybrid hospital. You are around many kinds of hybrids all day, how am I suppose to know which ones live with you?"

"Okay, fair enough." Kun sighed. He didn't want to argue with the younger. He knew that the other was a little stand off-ish due to trauma that he had suffered before Johnny and Jaehyun had found him. Sicheng was a Turkish Angora, a usually outgoing breed that are very affectionate. However, Sicheng's previous owners had trouble dealing with the high energy especially since they bought Sicheng when he was still very young. Wanting an elegant breed that would look pretty and be accepted in high society rather than getting a breed that fit into their lifestyle. Sicheng was sent to the back burners of the couples lives and was eventually forgotten about like some house warming present that was stored away in the cupboard. Johnny and Jaehyun had found the cat hybrid wandering the streets, much too clean and proper to be a stray. After calling his family, the couple hadn't even noticed that Sicheng was gone and relinquished all ownership and claim to him. Sicheng being abandoned for years had not wanted anything to do with the humans that brought him in off the streets. Even when the kind doctor came and he scratched and bit his arms he was met with nothing but a warm smile from the doctor. When it was time to help Sicheng with therapy, the doctor, who he found out to be named Kun and could understand Chinese was the only choice to help Sicheng with his recovery. Little did he know that the doctor had a dog hybrid in his house, a big dog hybrid. Where Sicheng was long and sleek, the dog, Sicheng refused to use his name, was tall and muscular but the biggest push over the cat had ever seen in a dog hybrid. He would roll his eyes when Kun would call the dog his puppy and scratch his ears for hours on end. Sicheng might only be a beta, but now that he was here, this is his house. It was easy to see that Kun was a push over and Sicheng could easily dominate him, in personality and physically. Sicheng wasn't sure about the dog. He was built like an alpha, but was cuddly and sweet like an omega. At best Sicheng supposed that he was a beta. However, someone had to take charge in this house hold and that would be Sicheng. Sicheng bristled when he smelled the dog approaching, he took the hot coffee that Kun had put in front of him and proceeded to make his way back to his room to get ready for the day.

"Ge~~~~" the youngest of the three pouted as he draped himself over the eldest. His voice was deep and heavy with sleep still. "You're the best, I was so hungry."

"What time did you go to sleep? You must have fallen asleep very late to stay in your own bed all night. Do you have exams coming up?" Kun asked reaching up to scratch the velvety ears at the top of the younger's head.

"I don't know. Late." Lucas mumbled, pushing his face into the crook of the older's neck. Even though Lucas had outgrown his ge years ago, he still liked to cling and cuddle with the smaller, but now he was the big spoon wrapping himself around Kun. "I have an exam in a few weeks, but the astrophysics class I'm taking needs more attention, you know how distracted I can get being, a.. you know"

"I know, you are a golden retriever." Kun smiled, "Remember don't let your breed characteristics become a hindrance, we found other ways for you to adapt before. We can work on something new if you need to. I mean, you've pretty much given up your chewing habit unless you are really stressed."

"I don't have a chewing habit!" Lucas exclaimed. Pulling his face out of the older's neck.

"Xuxi, you chewed through a tv remote when you had one of your major exams last semester." Kun reminded him lightly, plating the eggs and passing them over his shoulder to the younger. "It's okay, I have my own nervous habits. Everyone has something."

"I just don't want to be treated like some...dog." Lucas sighed taking the plate of eggs and grabbing some silverware before sitting down at the table. Kun quickly poured a cup of coffee setting it down in front of the younger while putting some toast on his plate. He sat down with his own plate and a cup of tea. He reached out and grabbed Lucas' bigger hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Xuxi, did someone say something to you?" Kun asked. The younger looked at him with his big brown eyes.

"No ge, it's just. Sometimes, I think that people see my ears or tail and just think of my dog parts and don't focus on the human ones." Lucas said drinking some of his coffee.

"Times are changing but some people aren't. Remember Xuxi, you are part of my family. You're not a pet, you're not a thing to own. You are you and no one can define who you are except yourself." Kun gave another reassuring squeeze before turning to his own breakfast to start eating. "Besides, if anyone says anything to hurt you, they'll have to deal with me!"

Lucas couldn't help but smile, his ge was the least scary person he has ever met. The last time Lucas was being teased was in elementary school, Kun had just happened to show up to his school and witness some of the other kids making fun of his focusing problems and his teething. Kun had made the three boys sit down and lectured them on how hybrids have different life cycles than humans and the negative affects of bullying on anyone. He then proceeded to give the boys snacks as he had lectured them for so long and then sent them home making sure to discuss the ramifications of their actions with each boy's mother and getting an apology from all three before heading home.

"What are you going to do ge? Lecture them until they regret their actions?" Lucas smiled at the older.

"Hey! Some people aren't educated on certain aspects of life and don't realized what they're doing is wrong. People are ignorant to what they don't understand." Kun exclaimed. Before the older could go on other rant about the lack of knowledge and acceptance of hybrids in certain fields Lucas acknowledged the time, making Kun finish his breakfast and rinse off his dishes before going to check on Sicheng and get his work bag. Lucas went to quickly shower and get dressed. As he was packing his backpack, Kun popped his head in the door.

"Did you want a ride to school?" Kun asked fixing the collar of his coat.

"Yes, I have to go to the library for class to get a book for a research paper I am doing." Lucas said closing his bag and grabbing his coat. "Is Sicheng ge coming with us?"

"No, his morning class was cancelled, so he's not going until later." Kun explained grabbing his keys and heading to put on his shoes. 

"Okay!" 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kun had returned home to an empty house. Usually Lucas would be home by now and would have greeted him at the door while Sicheng had a class later and wouldn't be home until around 7pm. Lucas mentioned a research paper earlier so maybe he was putting in extra hours at the library. He expressed worries about his attention and since retrievers have a lot of energy maybe he wasn't getting out his energy as much as before since he has been bogged down with school. Maybe on the weekend they could go to the park and do something that the younger would like. 

"Hello! Welcome home!" Kun called out as he heard the door open. Wiping his hands on his apron, he walked out to the door way to see Sicheng putting his shoes away neatly. 

"Hello."

"Dinner's almost ready." Kun smiled at the younger, looking over his shoulder to see that he's alone. "Xuxi isn't with you? I thought you'd be home around the same time."

"His classes finish before mine don't they? Isn't he usually home by now?" Sicheng muttered as he shrugged off his coat. "He's a beta, he'll be fine out there."

"He usually texts me when he's going to be late though...maybe I should call him?" Kun said. Sicheng gently put his head on the shorter's shoulder and Kun naturally brought his hand up to tentatively pet the grey silky ears. He knew that Sicheng was still getting use to being petted gently and was expecting a bite whenever he didn't want to be petted anymore.  

"I'm sure he'll be home soon. He probably got caught up in something." Sicheng said, deciding that he had been touched enough and lightly bit Kun's hand. 

"I know, but I worry." Kun replied drawing his hand back and heading towards the kitchen. "Wash up, we'll wait a few more minutes and then we'll eat."

 

Kun had been plating dinner when he heard the door open and shut. Quickly putting the plates on the table he headed out to greet the youngest.

"Welcome home." Kun said as Lucas kicked his shoes off and put them messily next to Kun's. "You didn't call or message me."

"Sorry ge, got caught up with my assignment. i didn't even realize the time." Lucas said giving his best puppy eyes to the older before taking off his jacket to hang up.

"Still, you should have sent a message on your way home." The older whined. "Anything could happen."

"Ge, I'm pretty big and can take care of myself. Besides I'm collared and microchipped remember?" Lucas said pointing to the thick black collar around his neck. Kun still gave him a look. "I'll make sure to call or message next time. I'm sorry Kun ge."

"Promise?" Kun asked reaching his hand out, making Lucas pinky swear. Lucas laughed at the older's childish antics. It had been a while since the older had made him pinky promise something.

"Yes, yes. I promise." Lucas replied interlocking his big hand with the older's smaller one.

"Okay, let's go eat." Kun smiled pulling his puppy into the kitchen to eat. "Wash your hands at the sink and I'll call Sicheng out here."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With dinner finished and all the dishes cleaned up Kun had changed into his payjamas and then headed to the living room to watch some tv with the hybrids before going to bed. However, only Sicheng was on the couch.

"Where's Xuxi? Is there something wrong?" Kun asked as he sat down next to the cat hybrid. In addition to Lucas sleeping in his own bed he had been missing out on tv time too. Usually while watching the latest dramas or catching a movie together, Kun would find himself with a lapful of  of the giant hybrid who still thought he wasn't as big as he was. Even though the hybrid was only 3 years younger than him, the younger started to outgrow him when Kun was 15 and Lucas was 12. Maybe the youngest was still getting use to sharing his time now that Sicheng was living with him. Maybe the youngest needed another puppy hybrid that he could play with and get attention from. He knew that his friend and ex boyfriend had just gotten a new hybrid, as he had helped with the necessary check up boosters and evaluations. The hybrid was a little shy but very sweet and maybe Lucas' outgoing behaviour could help the other with socializing and coming out of his shell a little. He didn't know too much about the hybrid except that he hadn't been around many people or hybrids before and the information that Doyoung had shared with him. The hybrid's name was Jungwoo and he was quite sweet and playful however very shy around new people. He unlocked his phone and opened the chat with Doyoung. He looked at the most recent photo of the new hybrid, who was a shiloh shepherd with brown/grey hair with fuzzy grey ears. The hybrid's eyes were big and he had pouty pink lips. In Kun's opinion the hybrid was adorable and couldn't imagine anyone keeping the poor thing locked up. Going back through the chat he read how Doyoung had gotten Jungwoo through a rescue service and that he was looking for ways to help socialize him and help with anxiety. Maybe the two could come over soon for a coffee in the evening to see how the two hybrids would get along. Excusing himself from the couch, as to not interrupt Sicheng's drama, he went into the kitchen to make his phone call. It was on the third ring that Doyoung picked up.

 

"Hello Kun, what's up?" Doyoung greeted.

 

"Hello Doyoung, not too much. How about you?" Kun asked making conversation.

 

"Oh, not too much, we're just watching a drama." Doyoung said, he heard a quiet voice on the other end that had to be Jungwoo.

 

"Oh good, I was just wondering if you had any free time this week. I was thinking about what you said about slowly socializing Jungwoo and I thought maybe you guys could come over and we could see if he got along with Xuxi? I think my puppy would love to meet another puppy hybrid."

 

"You do realize that Xuxi is all grown up now? He's not a puppy anymore you kow." Doyoung laughed. "But, sure, we could pop over for a few hours maybe tomorrow night? I think Jungwoo would also like to meet another dog hybrid, he has been around some calm cat hybrids and has seemed to be fine."

 

"Great! That sounds good! I'll tell Xuxi and we'll see you tomorrow!" Kun smiled. He finished his conversation and went to tell Lucas the good news. When he got to the youngest's door he could see that the puppy was curled up in a bean bag chair playing nintendo switch. It was clear that he was taking a break from studying as his entire bed was filled with papers, opened books and pens. Lucas' ears picked up his footsteps as soon as he entered the room. Kun saw the puppy pause the game and perk up seeing the older.

 

"Xuxi, Doyoung and his new puppy are going to come and visit tomorrow. He's a little shy, but wants to make some new friends. I thought that you'd like to make a new friend." Kun started. Xuxi's eyes went from sad puppy yo sparkling with excitement.

 

"A new friend?!?" He exclaimed. Kun has to hold back his laugh at the other's excitement. Still such a puppy Kun thought, still so cute. 

 

"Yes, do you remember I told you Doyoung got a puppy hybrid? His name is Jungwoo."

 

"What kind of puppy is he? Is he a puppy like me? A big puppy, small puppies don't like to play with me." Lucas whined. 

 

"He's a shiloh shepherd. He's not much shorter than you are." Kun described Jungwoo and showed Lucas some photos that Doyoung had sent him. While Lucas was scrolling through the photos Kun reached out to rub the silk ears. he smiled at the younger. "He's a little shy and he's not use to other puppy hybrids, but I think that you will get along well. So maybe you should clean up your room a little and make sure you rest well for tomorrow okay?"

 

"Okay ge, I will!" Lucas said giving back Kun's phone. 

 

"Alright, well I am going to go to bed now and read a little before I sleep." Kun said walking towards the door. He hesitated leaving, and turned back to look at the hybrid. He really missed the younger's warmth at night, how could he tell Lucas that he missed him without sounding too clingy? "You know, you can always clean up and come sleep if you'd like."

 

"Ah ge, do you miss me?" Lucas smiled as he got up and started to clear his books away. "I know you don't like to sleep alone. I'll wash up and come in okay?"

 

"Yes, yes. Alright." Kun said trying to escape more teasing and to try and hide the slight flush on his cheeks. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and if you have any comments or suggestions please let me know~


End file.
